Baby
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: One shot! Dedicated for Shizuo's birthday. Izaya datang ke apartemen Shizuo dan membawa bayi. "Hmm.. ini anak kita, Shizu-chan ," ujar Izaya dengan nada nakalnya. Warning: OOC, Shonen-ai, geje, beberapa kata yang ambigu. Don't like leave it! Shizaya.


DURARARA!

Ryohgo Narita

Story by: Reni-is-Ishida

Warning: OOC, Shonen-ai, geje, beberapa kata yang ambigu. Don't like leave it!

Pair: Shizaya

Summary : One shot! Dedicated for Shizuo's birthday. Izaya datang ke apartemen Shizuo dan membawa bayi. "Hmm.. ini anak kita, Shizu-chan~," ujar Izaya dengan nada nakalnya.

Baby

Tok.. tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan di luar pintu apartemen Shizuo. Shizuo, yang baru pulang dari pekerjaannya yang melelahkan sengaja membiarkan sang pengetuk pintu itu pergi.

Tok.. tok..

"Tch!"

Mau tak mau Shizuo bangkit dari sofa empuknya. Dengan malas- malasan dia menuju pintu apartemennya. Membuka kenop, dan pintu terbuka. Satu reaksi yang datang dari Shizuo, matanya sejenak terbelalak lebar. Kenapa? Karena tamu yang datang ke rumahnya adalah orang yang ingin sekali dibunuhnya. Ya. Izaya berada di hadapan Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo hampir saja menarik papan pintunya untuk dilemparkan tepat ke wajah Izaya, namun niat itu diurungkan. Dilihatnya Izaya membawa bungkusan selimut di kedua tangnnya, dan di dalam selimut itu adalah..

"Bayi?" Shizuo mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Hmm.. ini anak kita, Shizu-chan~," ujar Izaya dengan nadanya yang er-nakal.

"Jangan membodohiku, _flea_! Lagipula sejak kapan laki- laki brengsek sepertimu bisa hamil," jawab Shizuo enteng.

"Kau lupa, ya, Shizu? Kejam sekali kau tidak mengakui ini anakmu. Lihat! Rambutnya pirang sepertimu, dan matanya merah seperti mataku. Tak diragukan lagi, bukan. Lagipula, Shizu, bukannya kita sudah melakukan 'itu' berkali- kali?" kata Izaya berusaha meyakinkan Shizuo.

Pipi Shizuo berubah menjadi merah saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Izaya.

"Tapi, laki-laki tak bisa hamil," protes Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan~ kau kolot sekali, sekarang jaman sudah berubah. Laki-laki ada juga yang bisa hamil. Apa kau tidak pernah baca koran atau internet? Ah, tapi dilihat- lihat memang kau selalu ketinggalan berita, sih! Tapi, inilah kenyataan, Shizu. Dia anakmu," sambung Izaya sambil menyodorkan bayi laki-laki berambut pirang di tangannya itu kepada Shizuo.

Shizuo yang bodoh atau apa, mencerna semua pernyataan Izaya yang sebenarnya sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Melihat bayi yang disodorkan Izaya, mau tak mau diapun mengambil bayi itu.

"Nah! Gitu donk, Shizu-chan!" kata Izaya gembira.

"Baiklah! Bayi ini akan kurawat, kau pergi dari rumahku!"

"Hmm.. tidak, aku tidak percaya kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik, Shizu-chan~!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shizuo sambil engangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak mau anak ini kau bunuhpelan- pelan, karena kau benci padaku,"

"Kau pikir aku kriminal?"

Cup..

Izaya mengambil langkah ke depan dan mencium pipi Shizuo. "Tentu, jadi? Aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu.

== Shizaya ==

Izaya berjalan- jalan di taman kota Ikebukuro. Dia tahu, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Shizuo. Pikiran isengnya kambuh setelah dia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita yang berjalan mendorong kereta bayinya. Dan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat bayi di dalam kereta dorong itu.

"Permisi," sapa Izaya pada wanita yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menyewa anakmu semalam saja?" tawar Izaya.

"Eh? A-anda bercanda, kan? Tentu saja, tidak," jawab tegas wanita itu.

Izaya mengeluarkan pisaunya, dan memberikan sejumlah uang ke dalam mantel wanita itu.

"Di uang itu, ada nomor handphone saya, kalau masih gak percaya," sambung Izaya.

Wanita itu ketakutan, dan akhirnya memenuhi keinginan Izaya untuk membawa anaknya. Wanita itu mengancam akan menelepon polisi kalau Izaya belum mengembalikan bayinya sampai matahari terbit. Izayapun menyetujui, dan pergi membawa bayinya.

== Shizaya ==

"Shizu-chan~! Jangan seperti itu ganti popoknya!"

"Shizu-chan, tolong buatkan susu untuknya!"

"Shizu-chan!"

Dan begitulah kehidupan baru Shizuo, menjadi seorang ayah. Sedikit geram dengan perilaku Izaya yang menyuruhnya sesuka hati, tapi ini demi anaknya. Ya, demi anak itu.

Triitt.. Handphone Izaya berbunyi. Izaya yang meletakkannya sembarangan, akhirnya Shizuo mengambil tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Ha- halo? Ini tuan Izaya? To-tolong kembalikan anak saya," terdengar suara isakan wanita dari telepon.

"A-apa? Jadi itu anak Anda? Maaf, saya teman Izaya. Saya akan mengembalikan anak anda secepatnya. Anda bisa menunggu saya setengah jam lagi di taman Ikebukuro," kata Shizuo.

"Ba-baiklah, terimakasih banyak,"

Shizuo menghampiri Izaya yang sedang berperilaku layaknya 'ibu' bayi itu. Dan menarik hoodie mantelnya.

"Shizu-chan, kau tahu aku sedang menenangkan dia, k-kau-," Izaya tak meneruskana kata-katanya ketika Shizuo menunjukkan handphone miliknya.

"Cepat kembalikan anak itu!"

"Ta-tapi,"

Shizuo dengan kilat merebut bayi itu dari gendongan Izaya, tangan lainnya masih meraih hoodie Izaya, menyeretmya keluar rumah.

"Shi-shizu.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Shizuo tak merespon.

"Shizu-chan~ kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

Shizuo tetap melankutkan kakinya.

== Shizaya ==

Taman Ikebukuro..

Shizuo mengembalikan bayi itu pada ibunya.

"Terima kasih," ucap wanita itu.

Shizuo hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Lalu, melihat ibu dan anak itu pergi menjauh dari taman.

"Shizu-chan~ sampai kapan kau memegangi hoodieku seperti ini?"

"Kau tahu! Anak tidak bisa dipisahkan dari orangtuanya, kau kejam sekali!"

"Ta-tapi, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan,"

"Kejutan? Apa maksudmu? Kau malah membuat masalah," Shizuo meninggalkan Izaya begitu saja.

Izaya mengejar Shizuo, menyentuh tangannya.

"Apa lagi?" kata Shizuo sambil mendengus.

Tanpa kata- kata, Izaya langsung menarik tubuh Shizuo ke arahnya. Tangan Izaya meraih pipi Shizuo, memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir sang bartender galak itu.

"Emm.."

Entah berapa menit mereka saling berebut dominasi, Izaya meelepaskan ciumannya. Dengan mengembangkan senyum nakal khasnya, "Happy Birthday, Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo kaget. Dia lupa ini hari ulangtahunnya. Melihat Izaya, dia sadar ternyata orang yang paling ingin dibunuhnya itu perhatian padanya. Tangannya langsung meraih wajah Izaya yang masih menorehkan senyum nakalnya. Shizuo kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Izaya.

== FIN ==

Happy Birthday, Shizu-chan~ *tebar- tebar bunga*

Yosh! Mind to review?


End file.
